Red eyes
by CancerLover69
Summary: Karkat is a half demon that was raised by the famous Strider Brother demons. He never really cared if a human or demon raised him but once the hunter butt their heads into his life a lot of things change. He just hopes that he won't lose anyone again. Karkat X Jade Demonstuck
1. Karkat Vantas

Chapter 1

**I don't own Homestuck, and this is my disclaimer for the whole story. **

A world filled with demons, humans, and demon hunters. Karkat walks around with his hood up, living around humans all the time to dilute his scent as a demon and other things do too. When Karkat was a child he didn't even know he was a demon since he dad was a demon hunter and his older brother was human.

He is only half demon but that is enough to make hunters go after him if he slips up and attacks a human or shows any sign he is a demon. He does show one major sign he is a demon and that is his bright red eyes but he knows how to lie about them. He just tells everyone he was albino and dyed his hair raven black because he hated when his hair was white. He did used to have white hair when he was younger but it changed to his now black hair when he turned six. He doesn't remember how it happen though, he just woke up and it was black.

When people ask him about his sharp nail he tells them a sad story about how his brother would describe demons to him. He found out his eyes made him look like one and he used to think if he sharpened his nails then he could scare them away from his family. But a demon snuck into his house while Karkat was asleep and killed his family. It spared him for some unknown reason and Karkat just does it out of habit now. He used to cut them but they always grew back within a day so he just gave up.

People pity him from his stories and give him things to repel demons like rock salt. Karkat will take them to his apartment and set some of it up since things that hurt normal demons don't even phase him anymore. The perks of being half human instead of a full demon.

Karkat walks down the streets of Prospit, the side of town smart humans live on. Demon attacks are rare here and Karkat likes the calm but everything is opposite on the streets of Derse. They get attacks almost every week and all the humans that live there know not to go out at night or they risk getting killed.

Karkat doesn't have any friends so he just walks to walk around, he will get stopped by hunters sometimes then let tells his little story and they give him the salt sometimes, on rare occasions they actually walk him home. Some hunters recognize him because of his dad (yes his dad was very famous hunter) and they usually talk to him but he only sees hunters when he walks too close to Derse side of town.

He goes home and throws his hoodie on the coat rack; he has an OCD thing about his home being clean. His apartment is made to let three people live in it comfortably. He opens the curtains over the large window behind the TV to check if it locked then leaves it open for the full moons light.

"Someone is calm tonight," a voice says and Karkat looks to see Dave on his couch, the demon that raised him when his dad and brother were murdered. But his services wouldn't have been necessary if he hadn't killed them in the first place.

Karkat pulls his long sleeves back to his wrists, "well I did just get back from my fucking walk and it is actually nice out."

Dave claps, "someone knows how to calm down for once," Dave jumps over the couch with his shades on, a red shirt and blue jeans. If you didn't know any better than you would think he was human, but Karkat did.

"Fuck off Strider, what do you want?" Karkat as he gets something to drink.

Dave appears behind him and hugs him around his waist, Karkat cusses himself for being shorter than the blonde demon, "you are like my son. Is it bad for a parent to want to see their son?" Karkat sighs; he knows what Dave wants to hear so he gives in like the 'good son' he wants.

"No," Karkat says and lays his head on Dave's shoulder. Dave smiles and nuzzles his face in Karkat's soft raven hair for a second then lets him get his drink.

"Get me some AJ too!" Dave says as he plops himself down on the couch. Karkat rolls his eyes as he pours Dave a glass and gives it to him, "thanks."

"Shades," Karkat growls as he comes back out with a cup of orange juice, he puts it on the coffee table and turns on the TV.

"Karkles, we talked about this. I don't care if you already know I am not taking them off even when no one else is here. What is with the OJ?" He asks.

"Oh your fucking brother is here," Karkat says and drinks some of his bottled water.

"Someone is getting sharp," Dirk walks out with his sword that is coated in blood.

"Bathroom Dirk, I do not need to fucking get my apartment's carpets shampooed again!" Dirk poofs away and comes back clean.

"In the tub, nephew," Dirk says, "thanks for the drink, but it is getting harder to see you with all this rock salt and shit on the windows and doors."

"You also fucking forgot if you don't lower your demon aura then the spells my dad," Dave glares at him, "I mean the hunter Signless," Dave nods and looks back at the TV, "put up will make you feel a fucking world of pain."

Dirk chuckles, "well that explains why you are so careful. You know how to send your demon aura to zero in one second but raise it to the highest in point nine mila seconds."

Karkat sighs; this is a usual night for him since they haven't left him alone since Dave 'adopted' him. (The only reason for the quotes is that it isn't legal and he was legally adopted by the hunter agency Signless worked for). Karkat settles between the two Striders as they watch TV until Dave and Dirk stand up quickly and surprise Karkat.

"What?!" He asks as they both get on guard.

"Someone is coming," Dave hisses.

Karkat rolls his eyes, "just let me," Karkat says and checks the door, a human boy with messy raven hair and glasses and someone that looks like his cousin since they look so similar.

"Wait!" Dirk says, but Karkat opens the door and slips out before they can see inside.

"Yes?" He asks annoyed.

The boys look at him, they look like they are about fourteen (Karkat's age) and they have weapons.

"We would like to request a search of your home, see we think that a few demons have slipped in," the cousin says while a little machine in his hand beeps.

"Look I have some friends over right now and I don't like fucking strangers in my home," Karkat says and the first boy looks at him.

"Nice red eyes," he says, "and such sharp nails for a human."

Karkat sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, "I am a fucking albino dumb ass, I sharpen my nail because it is a habit from when I was a fucking brat," Karkat says, "and before you even fucking ask my hair is dyed."

"Could we please talk to your dad?" The cousin asks and Karkat shakes his head, "why not, it will only take a second. Is he not home?"

"It will be hard since he is dead, so he is never coming home," Karkat says, "he was killed by demons when I was younger so I want to go back into my fucking home now. You two are going to leave me alone and if I see you here harassing me again I will call the police," Karkat says glaring at them.

The first one puts his hand on Karkat's should, he is taller than him too but not as much as Dave and Dirk are, "well we think those demons are back."

"Fucking impossible, unless they know how to hide their demon aura," Karkat growls, "my dad put a protection spell over my house."

"Well chap, I think he…." The cousin doesn't get to finish because he freezes from Karkat's cold glare, it sends shivers up his back. Karkat's red eyes look like they could steal his soul any second now.

"My father was the Signless, are you fucking questioning his work?! Are you two noobs questioning the best hunter in the whole fucking world?!" Karkat screams and they both back up.

"Hey calm down, sorry we didn't know," the first boy says, "I think we got off on the wrong foot, I am John and this is my cousin Jake." Karkat gives himself a mental pat on the back for knowing the cousin thing.

Karkat's neighbor walks out, "hey, you two screwin with Karbro?" He asks. Gamzee Makara is eighteen and watches out for Karkat when he can. Gamzee's dad and brother knew Karkat's family and were hunters too so Gamzee is taking up the tradition and protecting his Vantas even though neither of them ever became hunters.

"No, no, we are just trying to help him," Jake says, "see out scanners say there is a demon in his home and," Gamzee goes into a full blown laugh, "um…?"

Gamzee goes serious, "get the mother fucking hell out before I call the police for stalking. John Egbert and Jake English," the both look at him shocked, "yeah I got your mother fucking records from your training days on my mother fucking laptop. Noobs, fresh from the academe; you just graduated yesterday and you think your big shots now don't you mother fuckers? Don't make me mother fukin laugh!"

Karkat sighs, Gamzee is a good protector but he takes things too far sometimes. Karkat goes inside and when he closes and bolt locks his door he sees Dave and Dirk ready to attack.

"Stand down," Karkat whispers as he sits back on the couch, they both look like they are in pain from keeping their black wings out, they both make them vanish and sit down.

"You got rid of the hunters?" Dave asks worried, he does not want them to bust in when they leave and leave Karkat to fend for himself. He is still in training to use his demon powers and is weak as shit. (To Dave and Dirk anyway)

"Gamzee," Karkat says and both Striders sigh with relief, Gamzee is a demon. He watches after Karkat and the Striders made sure to explain who he was but Gamzee knew it. He was turned because his brother let him out of his sight during a mission ride along; Gamzee really hates his brother but loves the power he gained out of the deal. Gamzee lives alone mostly since his dad and brother are usually out on missions and neither of his family members know he is a demon since he learned to hide it but not well enough for him to be able to walk into Karkat's home.

"Dude may kill them and revel who he is," Dirk says, Karkat is still in the dark about Gamzee being a demon as far as they know.

"He basically did," Karkat says, "he pulled up those two hunters' records. Fucking noobs."

Dave and Dirk question Karkat about what happen while they were confided to the apartment and all they really get is the hunters' names, John Egbert and Jake English.

"I will have to remember that shit," Dave says and finally removes his shades.

"Dave, what are you doing?" Dirk asks then realizes Karkat has swiped his shades and placed both pairs on the coffee table with the empty cups.

"No shade zone Strider," Karkat says as they watch TV for another hour. Karkat doesn't realize it but he falls asleep in the middle of one of the shows and Dave puts him in bed. The Striders watch more TV while Karkat sleeps.

"Why do you like that half breed so much?" Dirk asks, "We can do this at our apartment if you miss my company this much," Dirk says and takes a sip of orange soda that he filled part of Karkat's drink fridge with. Karkat fills a mini fridge that is next to his normal on with drinks for the Striders so they stop taking up so much room in the fridge that should have food in it.

Dave sighs, "you still don't get it do you? I am not being all ironic and shit by taking care of him, I feel bad for him and all that shit. How was I supposed to know the hunter had a half demon son?"

"You won't, no one was. We should have killed him but your convinced me otherwise, but why did you f*ing adopt him as your kid? If you want one so badly then go make one," Dirk says. Dave looks at him then they both laugh, "Ok I get it."

"But what about those hunters?"

"We could always kill them if they come back," Dirk says, "just knock Karkles out then take care of them and tell him he had one of his 'dizzy spells' again."

"He will stop believing us on that one day," Dave says and finishes his third cup of AJ, "we should go home."

"Yeah," Dirk says and they leave through the window after they lock it. Every demon knows who Karkat belongs to but they never breathe a word to the hunters or humans because the Strider brothers are one of the strongest demons on Earth. Most demons don't know what Karkat looks like though so it is hard to make sure they don't attack the Strider's claim.

**I hope you enjoyed it. :)**

**Should I continue? 69**


	2. Dreams of the past

Chapter 2

**Thanks for every for who reviewed this. I am sorry for this being late but I actually forgot to update. *Blush* my bad.**

**Sorry.**

Signless tucks his son in, "sleep well Karkat," he kisses his four year old son's forehead.

"Good night brother," Kankri says and kisses his forehead, Kankri is eight. Karkat sits up and grabs his brother's sweater, "something wrong?"

"Can you put the night light in?" Karkat asks, "It's too dark without it." Karkat hates he is scared of the dark but he isn't like everyone else is. He is scared because he _can_ see in the dark and the light helps so he can't.

"Ok," Kankri plugs it in, "you will have to get used to not sleeping with it soon Karkat. You'll be a big boy soon," Karkat nods then they leave.

Signless puts more rock salt around the large window in the main room, "Kankri, are you ready to go hunting?"

Kankri looks at him shocked, "what about Karkat?! We can't leave him home alone!" Signless chuckles and puts a protection sign on the door, "what is that?"

"Unless you invite a demon in they can't come in. Karkat will be able to walk in freely since he lives here and has a half human side but normal demons can't get in."

"I am more worried about hunters," Kankri says as he picks up his bright red sickle. They both grab their weapons when they hear a noise; Karkat is asleep so it couldn't have been him. Who is in their house?!

"Little hunters~," It sings, "time to show you what it is like to be hunted. You think a little spell like that will keep the likes of me out?" The blonde demon flashes by and slits Kankri's throat.

"Kankri!" Signless holds his elder son in his arms, "you-" Is all he can get out before the demon stabs him through the back with his sword.

"Now what to do," the blonde demon pushes his shades up as he walks around. He points his sword down the hall when he hears a noise, another hunter hu? He takes off his shades even though he can see perfectly with them on; he senses another demon near though. He wonders what is going on as he walks down the hall. He has no idea why he took of his shades though.

Karkat hears a lot of noise and screaming so he turns on his lights to go out to check on them. He stops at his mirror and looks at his snow white hair and neon red eyes, his demon eyes. Karkat walks out with his red stuffed crab in his arms; he sees the demon bright blonde (almost bleached blonde) hair but Karkat doesn't know he is a demon. He thinks he is just an odd man in his house; odd men come in all the time with large weapons.

The demon looks at the boy, a demon that lives with hunters, were they torturing the kid? "Hello," the demon says to the younger one, "what are you doing here?"

Karkat hugs his crab, "I should be in bed but I hear a noise and it woke me up. Who are you?" He asks ignoring the man's question.

The demon bends down to Karkat's level and hides his bloody sword, even younger demons are scared of blood at one point when they are small, "I am Dave Strider, what are you called?"

Karkat holds out on hand to Dave, "Karkat Vantas," Dave looks at his little claws and small sharp teeth. It is actually kind of cute; he has never seen a young demon before. Dave shakes the smaller hand then lets it drop.

"Why are you living here?" He asks, "Where are your parents?"

"Daddy and Kankri are going hunting while I sleep," he says calmly, Dave is surprised that he knows his caretakers are hunters, "Kankri's mommy was killed by a demon but daddy hunts my mommy because she is bad. She tried to kill him first so he took me with him to protect me from the bad people."

Dave sits on the floor, "who are the bad people Karkat?" He asks and grazes his hand over Karkat's check. Karkat doesn't flinch at the touch which surprises Dave more; he just keeps looking at Dave with his big curious red eyes.

"The ones who want to kill me and my family, demons," Karkat says, "they just want to kill so they are bad!" He hugs his crab closer, "I am bad," he whispers.

Those hunters screwed this poor demon's head up, "go back to bed and I will keep this our secret ok?" He puts one finger over his mouth and winces then roughs up Karkat's white hair.

Karkat smiles and nods, "thanks, but," he tries to look passed Dave but he moves so he can't. Dave has a feeling the kid will do something stupid if he sees the two humans' dead.

"Go on," Dave says and turns him around and leads him to his bed, "go back to sleep and when you wake up I will be here ok?"

Karkat looks at him confused, "did my daddy ask you to watch me?"

Dave nods, "your daddy is taking a long trip with your brother so I am going to take care of you from now on. I am your new daddy ok?" Karkat nods slowly and crawls back under his gray sheets then goes to sleep. Dave puts a bright red blanket that was folded up at the end of the bed and puts it over Karkat.

"G'night," Dave says and walks to the door.

"Night Daev," he says, "I mean daddy," he corrects himself as Dave leaves the door open a crack. Dave smirks as he walks to the living room, Signless vanished but the other boy is dead as dead can be. Dave drinks some of his blood and opens the fridge to see a bag of blood. At least they feed the little demon (he hopes), Dave thinks as he picks up Kankri's body.

"Fowl beast," Signless growls as he stands in the door way, Dave drops the dead body and shooshes him.

"You'll wake Karkles," A grin spreads across the demon's face as Signless goes pale.

"Stay away from my son!" He growls.

Dave chuckles, "he belongs with other demons, hunter," Dave says, "and by the looks of it you won't be around much longer to take care of him."

"He is my child and I will protect him!" Signless growls then he look shocked before Dave rips his heart out.

Dave freezes when he hears a blood curdling scream but it didn't come from the man, it was a child's. Karkat, he turns around to see the little demon with tears running down his checks. Karkat throws his crab down the hall and drops to his knees as he shakes the dead hunter whose neck he slit.

"Kankri," Karkat cries, "wake up! Kankri! Brother, wake up!" He screams, Karkat's pajamas and knees are covered in blood because he sat in it so he could try to shake Kankri awake. He looks at Dave with fear filled eyes when he sees the heart in his hand, "no."

"Karkat," Dave says but when he takes a step forward Karkat scrambles back and picks up Kankri's sickles.

"Stay away demon!" He screams, he holds the sickle in front of him shaking as he starts to walk sideways to the phone. Dave moves quickly and takes the weapon and hugs Karkat, "let me go!" He screams as he cries. He starts kicking and hitting Dave the best he can and he actually does hit Dave in the face a few time it actually hurt him. Which surprises him, it must just be the adrenalin in the kid.

"They aren't your real family Karkat, demons can't live with humans," Dave whispers to him, like he is trying to calm him down. Karkat cries harder and trembles in Dave's hug, he finally stops hitting him and Dave picks up the little demon and takes him to the bathroom. He puts Karkat in the tub after he frees his tiny fists front his shirt, "let's get you clean and shit, ok?" Karkat nods still trembling, Dave takes off the blood stained pajamas and runs a warm bath for him then washes him. He finds Karkat new pajamas then puts him back in bed.

Dave gives him the red crab that is surprisingly still blood free, Karkat hugs it tightly as Dave tucks him; he goes to leave but Karkat grabs Dave's hand first. "S-stay," he says and Dave sits on the edge of the bed.

"I won't be leaving anytime soon Karkat, I am just going to clean up a little ok? Go back to sleep now," Dave says and closes the door. Karkat looks at the crab nightlight that is bulged into the wall; he gets out of bed and yanks it out of the wall. He puts it on his night stand and goes to sleep. Kankri was right, he doesn't need it to sleep anymore; he needs to grow up and stop being a child. He isn't allowed to be a kid anymore, he is a demon. He is only half human and he got what he deserved. Anyone with demon blood doesn't deserve to be happy with humans.

Dave takes the bodies back to his and his brother's home, "oh, look at this," Dirk says, "you killed the top two hunters," Dave drops the dead bodies.

"Yeah," Dave says, "but they have another kid their and he is a fucking demon!" Dave says and Dirk grabs his little brother's face to see small bruises, scratches, and a lack of shades covering his eyes.

"Did he kick your ass or something?" Dave frees himself for Dirk's grip then sighs.

"He is four, the kid thought the hunter was his dad," Dirk looks at him shocked, "that was my first fucking reaction. The kid even knew he was a demon but stayed with them, he flipped his shit though when he saw the bodies," Dave sighs.

"And you left him alone in a human area?" Dirk asks, "you idiot we need to get him now!" Dirk throws on a long black trench coat and they leave. He could care less about the kid in general but hunters swarming around in the Prospit area always means bad things for the demons who live their in secret so they can be safe. If the kid screw up in a shocked state he must be in then he will do more than put himself in danger.

"He is asleep," Dave says but they both can't get back in, "what the fuck?!" Dave says outside the window, he was able to get in a few minutes ago.

"A spell," Dirk says, "just wait I will…." The both look at Karkat looking at them.

"Karkat," Dave says, "Open the window for us," Karkat climbs on the TV stand and unlatches the window but they still can't fly in.

"You need to move the salt kid," Dirk says and Karkat goes to wipe it away, "don't touch it!" Karkat shoves a lot of it out the window and they both look at him shocked. Demons can't touch that stuff so how did he.

They fly in and make their wings vanish as soon as they land. Dave sees something red on Karkat's lips and a little dripping down his chin; all the blood in the apartment is gone.

"Karkles," the white haired half demon looks at him, "where is the blood?" The whole apartment is cleaner than when he left.

"Gone," Karkat says and wipes his lip, "that all that matters."

"Answer him kid," Dirk says and Karkat glares at him. Karkat has changed in a few second, he went from curious little boy to angry and I hate the world kid.

"Where are their bodies?" He asks, "if you tell me then I will tell you were the blood is."

Dave bends down to him, "they are at our place, and we are going to get rid of them. Remember they are the bad men not us," Dave touches Karkat's check and Karkat scowls.

"I cleaned it up," Karkat says, "trade the bodies for blood," he looks at Dirk, "I will get rid of them."

Dirk laughs, "Sorry kid but no can do. But why did you clean up the blood?"

Dave looks at him a little worried, "you didn't drink it did you?" Karkat looks at him confused and tilts his head.

"Drink?" Karkat walks to the kitchen and Dave follows him to see the red liquid in a bright red cup, "I drink this," Dirk takes a drink then spits it out on the sink.

"The fuck is this?!" He is about to dump it out but Dave takes it and tastes some, he also spits it out. Karkat takes his cup back and finishes the drink and both demons look at him in horror.

"Medicine," Karkat says and moves a stool so he can rinse his cup out and he puts it in the dishwasher.

"Gross ass medicine," Dave says, "can you show me where it is?" Karkat opens a cabinet and hands him a pill bottle of red pills.

"Dissolve in water then drink," Karkat says, "that is what Signless told me daddy," Dirk looks at Dave irritated, "he said it tastes better than taking the pill alone."

"He did not just call you daddy," Dirk says and Dave smiles at him, Dirk groans, "fuck Dave we are not keeping him!"

"Who are you?" Karkat asks as he jumps off the counter after putting the pills up.

"He is uncle Dirk," Dave says before Dirk can say anything.

"Oh no," Dirk says, "I want nothing to do with this kid; I do not need another one to take care of. You are enough Dave. He can take care of himself so let's go."

Karkat grabs Dirk's jacket, "trade."

"Why do you want the bodies so damn bad?" Dirk asks and Karkat looks at him with pleading eyes.

"Tradition," Karkat says, "I have to bury them," he tightens his grip on Dirk's coat, "please! Trade!"

"Fine!" Dirk growls and Karkat smiles, "we will take you to where they should be buried," he pushes Karkat off of him, "make your wings and show us where to go."

Karkat looks at him confused, "wings?"

"Oh shit," Dave face palms, "like these," Dave shows Karkat his and Karkat shakes his head.

"Can't, I don't know how."

Dirk groans and is about to pick him up when Dave says, "think about flying then they should come."

He does and bright red dragon fly like wings appear, a Cancer sign is on the top of both of them, "cool," Karkat says and his wings flutter and he hovers.

"No," Dirk says and grabs him, "make bird ones. Like ours, I am not flying around with a fairy kid," he says and shows Karkat the large black wings. He pouts but does as he is told and black wings replace the red dragonfly ones, "good boy. He is a natural, much better than you were," Dirk says and Karkat leads them to a grave yard, "maybe we can keep him."

"Is this a hunter grave yard?" Dave asks as Karkat lands and his wings vanish.

"Shit kid don't land you will alert them we are here!" Dirk growls but nothing happens as Karkat walks around. He stops at two grave stones.

"They need to be buried here!" Dirk and Dave read the names, Kankri Vantas and Karmine Vantas.

"So that is his real name," Dirk says, "fine," he vanished and comes back with the bodies, "but we can't bury them because if we touch the ground then a lot of hunters will come."

Karkat rolls his eyes as he moves the bodies on the ground, "exactly, alert them then we run," Karkat jumps up and makes his dragonfly wings, "these are much faster."

Dave realizes what he wants them to do, "Karkles, if we touch the ground then we are paralyzed," Dave says.

"I carry!" He says and Dave lands, he feels a jolt of electricity.

"Dave!" Dirk goes to grab him but Karkat quickly yanks Dave up and flies a mile away.

"Hurry!" Karkat says.

"Shit they are faster," Dirk says as he tries to keep up with the faster boy. Karkat puts Dave on the couch and makes his wings vanish.

"You need to leave," Karkat says then hands him a large jar of red liquid, "trade."

Dirk takes the jar and picks up his unconscious brother, "this won't be the last you see of us kid," he nods and turns off the lights and goes into his room. Karkat goes into his bed and pretends to be asleep.

Dirk puts Dave back in their apartment then flies close to Karkat's to watch the chaos unfold. Several hunters are in the apartment looking for clues to see what happen and Karkat is sitting with a boy on the couch balling his eyes out with his crab in his hand. The boy trying to comfort him is an eight year old boy with purple eyes. Another demon but this one was turned by someone; could the kid have changed him? Is that what was running down his chin?!

No, it was that weird ass medicine he takes running down his mouth not blood, Dirk decides and keeps his distance as he watches.

Karkat answer all the hunter's questions that are investigating but he keeps telling him that he was asleep the whole time and didn't hear anything. The only reason he woke up was because he needed to take his medicine and they looks at his cup in the dishwasher. Karkat looks at the open window and Gamzee pulls him closer.

Gamzee came over while everyone was asleep when Karkat was cleaning up but Gamzee actually helped him clean all the blood up. After they were done though Gamzee begged him to change him into a demon. Karkat couldn't do it even after Gamzee convinced him that he wanted to be a good guy; he wanted to help Karkat instead of being his enemy. Gamzee understood though so he told Karkat he would fix it himself and keep this a secret but he never told Karkat that he was already changed. He just wanted to see if Karkat would change him and if he was then he was going to tell him.

Gamzee snuck back into his room before Dirk and Dave returned so he doesn't know about them. Gamzee doesn't breathe a word about anything either since they asked him if he hear anything either.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter ^.^**

**Next chapter will not be a flash back like this one, I just thought a little back story was in order.**

**Until next time 69**


	3. Letters and races

Chapter 3

**Thanks to the amazing reviews guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I am sorry for the late update.**

**I was at a con and it kind of slipped my mine. Oops.**

Karkat sits up in his bed breathing heavily, he goes into the bathroom and splashes him face with water, "fuck you Dave," he growls when he sees Dave changed his clothes to his red pajamas. He looks at the tub and sees the bloody sword Dirk had with him, "god damn it Dirk."

He goes to the second bathroom to take a shower; all three bathrooms are the exact same but this one doesn't have a tub connected to the shower like the other one does. They are all also painted different colors, Karkat's is grey, Kankri's is bright red, and Signless's is dark red. Karkat is using Signless's bathroom.

He puts on sweats and goes to the kitchen with a white towel on his head as he gets himself a bowel of cereal. He opens his pill bottle and drops it in a glass of water, he gets a refill through the mail three days before he runs out every time. Karkat looks at the last three pills and picks up the mail to see the package of his pills.

"Right on fucking time," he mutters and puts them in the cabinet then eats. He drinks his medicine then puts his dishes in the dish washer. He hangs his wet towel on the shower he used then checks the time, "well fuck I over slept again," he yawns again. He needs to start setting an alarm so he wakes up before nine again. His medicine is supposed to wake him up since he needs to take it at seven every morning now but sometimes it doesn't work.

"Morning," Dave says sitting on the couch, "hey Karkles!" Dave says when Karkat walks passed him then blushes when he sees him shirtless.

"Morning now let me get dressed," he slams his bedroom door in Dave's face and gets dress. He puts on a gray shirt and blue jeans then puts on a black baggy zip up hoodie.

Karkat walks back out and Dave is waiting in the kitchen, "eaten yet?" He asks.

"Yes, cereal," Karkat says and sits at the table and watches Dave cook something.

"Good you haven't eaten then," Dave says, "pancakes," He gives Karkat a plate and gives him the syrup, "well?"

Karkat takes a bite then frowns, "you fucked them up again," Karkat growls and takes the mix from him. Karkat whips it with the whisk and puts a little more cinnamon in them, "now try."

Karkat moves the plate away and gives Karkat the new one, "well?"

"Much fucking better," he says and Dave cooks the rest, "I don't fucking understand why you always insisted that you have to make me breakfast?"

Dave sits down and moves the plat with the bad pancake on it to the empty seat, "you need to eat something that is actually filling. Not cereal." Karkat sighs as he hears the window lock click and Dirk walks in, "your too skinny and light and all that shit."

"You're stupid ass sword is still in my shower fuck ass!" Karkat says to him and Dirk freezes, "yeah I heard the lock."

"Fuck," Dirk sits at the table and eats some of the pancake then spits it out in the sink, "Dave!"

"Told you he would eat it," Karkat says as Dirk throws it away, Karkat gives him two of his five pancakes.

"Thank you," Dirk says as he eats. After everyone eats and Karkat puts the dishes in the dishwasher they talk some.

"So ready for your training?" Dave asks, "I know a few hunters who need to get killed," Dirk smiles and Karkat sighs.

"What?" Dirk asks.

"I am not going to help," Karkat says, "I actually got enrolled in the hunter academe," he says and both Striders look at him shocked. There shades fall on the table.

"What!?" Dave screams, "No! Absolutely not, you will not go away to a fucking training camp for the people who want to kill you!"

Karkat sighs and gives him the letter her got, "I am property of the hunter HQ so I have to or child's services will be up my ass," Dave gives the letter to Dirk.

"Shit, well it is only a week," he says, "how will they make you an official hunter with one week of training?"

"That's how long it took Signless, it took Kankri nine days, I am going to finish it in six," Karkat says and grabs a bag, "I have a car to catch. Lock up when you leave," he takes the letter and leaves.

"Hey bro," Gamzee says with his bag, he signed up when he heard Karkat was going.

"Sup," he says and they go. Gamzee learned to hide his demon aura so no one can hurt him or tell he is a demon unless they attack him with something. They go down stairs and there is a car waiting for them.

"Hello," the Dolorosa says as they get in, "ready for school?"

"Yeah," Karkat says even though he doesn't want to do this. He is just doing this so no one will screw with his way of life.

Gamzee just nods and they drive. After going through a secret turn they get to the academe for hunters. Karkat looks out the window to watch trainees train with the weapons they may want to use and some of the kids who are about to graduate look ready to fight even as they talk to their friends. The look in their eyes is what sets them apart from the normal hunter, they know what it looks like when a demon kills or they have had to kill a demon at a young age.

After Dolorosa drops them off they go to the bunk rooms that all the boys share, "sup noobs," Karkat keeps his hood up as he puts his bag on the bed, "look at me when I talk to you..." Karkat turns around quickly and pins the boy to the floor with his hand bent behind his back.

"Well I am not in the mood for your shit so I am going to ignore you. If you make any sudden moves I will break your arm and end your career right here," Karkat gets off of him and takes off his hood, "my name is Karkat Vantas and you had better leave me the hell alone!"

The boy holds his arm and runs away with his group, "so your called Karkat," Karkat looks up to see John in the bunk above his, "nice to meet you," he holds his hand down, "I guess you remember me right?"

"Fuck ass who wanted to check my house for imaginary demons, yeah," Karkat shakes his hand.

"There were demons their!" Jake says sitting up, he is sleeping above Gamzee. Karkat feels so sorry for him. Gamzee is a violent sleeper and has a grudge agents them now. The poor kid will be on the floor before anyone knows what happened, everyone will probably think a demon got in or something.

Gamzee looks at them and they both look fearful, "guess who mother fuckin reported you mother fuckers," Karkat laughs and high fives him.

"Fuck Gam you didn't have to," Karkat says and they both pout.

"Well we are taking the test again with the seniors so we won't see each other that much," John says, "sorry. But I guess you are the noobs now."

Karkat climbs up to John's bed and shows him his ID card, "I am just here for the test, I don't have any classes but I can join some if I get bored with helping the instruction."

John and Jake look at him shocked and Gamzee shows them his ID card, "same as Karbro," he says, "I already passed all my mother fuckin classes when I was younger. I just left before I could take the test, good as time as any," he says then they both jump to the ground and lay in their beds.

"No fair!" John says and jumps down, "how did you get through all your classes?!"

"Internet dumbass," Karkat says, "besides I don't want to be a hunter but I have to take it."

"Why not, this is a great job," Jake says and jumps down too.

Karkat sighs, they are so stupid, "if I don't then I will go into foster care so no thanks. Besides, I don't want to relive what happen," he says and hugs his knees.

"What, you mean with your dad and brother?" John asks and sits next to him, "hey don't worry. You were a little kid, you would have been killed if you have woken up and saw the demons anyway."

Karkat sighs into his knees as he feels John rub his back, "yeah, cheer up chap," Jake sits on the other side of Karkat, "why don't you show us your moves?" Karkat looks at him and smiles.

"Lead the way to your punishment," Karkat says and follows English to the obstacle course. Karkat studies it, run through the tires, crawl under the wire then climb over the fence, climb over the rope wall, kick agents the bricked in wall to get out of the 'dead end', run over the balance beam that is over a large pond full of shock probes, and finally swing over the rope.

"My time is five minutes," Jake says smiling.

"Mine is four minutes and fifty five seconds," John says.

The both look proud of those times but Karkat is thinking of a strategy to get through this in a minute or less without using the demon speed Dave has gotten him accustomed to using. Karkat walks to the beginning of the track, "time me fuck asses!" He screams and some of the other students stop what they are doing to watch.

"Karkat we can't without a teacher!" John says, "Get back over here!"

Gamzee pulls out his phone, "three, two," Karkat gets ready to run, "one!" Karkat takes off. Everyone gasps at his speed; he makes sure it is humanly possible but still fast. He finishes and looks at Gamzee as he makes himself seem like he is out of breathe.

"TIME!" HE screams from the other side of the field.

"ONE MINUTE!" He screams back. Karkat jogs back over to them, "nice job bro, I think you just broke your own record. Last time you ran something like this is was a minute thirty right?"

Karkat nods, "but it was much harder so that is probably why I was so much fucking fast. This would be harder if it was a race of if someone was chasing you, or you are fucking chasing someone," Karkat says and the other students clap for him.

"Good job," they say.

"He must have been here for a long time," someone says.

"He is probably graduating soon," another kid says.

"Vantas!" Karkat turns around quickly to see Gamzee's dad, he is fucked.

**Oh no, Gamzee's dad is here.**

**Karkat is in for it now.**

**Tell me what you think, more reviews I get the faster I will update. ^.^**

**Until next time. 69**


	4. Uniforms

Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the encouragement, I am so sorry for the late update my compute had a lot of viruses and decided to stop letting me into word.**

"Sir," Karkat says and everyone salutes him, even Gamzee.

"Time," he says.

"One mother fucking minute," Gamzee says with a lazy grin and Grand looks at Karkat.

"Run it again, now!" He snaps.

"Yes sir!" Karkat says and goes through the course again but makes sure he is a little faster. He runs back to them slower though and when he gets back he is breathing heavily and salutes him.

"Time," he barks.

Gamzee gulps, "fifty nine second," he says and Grand shakes his head.

"You can go faster Vantas, again!" Karkat jumps at this from shock. Again he jogs back down and he runs through the course a little faster than last time then runs back quickly to them.

"Fifty five seconds," Gamzee says and everyone is in aww at that but Karkat looks exhausted. Karkat can always pull new energy from his demon reserves but he is forcing his body not to. It makes him more tired than he should be. He is leaning on his knees as he stands, John and Jake look at him a little worried since he look like he might pass out or throw up.

"Better," Grand says, "new recruits come with me," Gamzee and Karkat follow him away and everyone is shocked. Everyone thought they must have been here for years if Karkat can do the obstacle course that fast and Gamzee was so calm about it.

"Hey dad," Gamzee says when they get to his office, Karkat flops into a chair.

"I can't believe you made me run that thing three fucking times!" Karkat growls still tired, he is letting his demon energy heal him some but he stops before anything can be picked up by the demon sensors all over the base.

"Punishment boy," Grand says, "you should have mother fuckin know better than to run something like that without an adult present," he says.

"Gamzee is eighteen, a legal adult now so why was I fucking punished? I had an adult with me!" Grand looks at him slightly baffled, Karkat was right but that wasn't the type of adult he meant. But it is still a smart argument, this is his first day here and he has already surpassed his dad and older brother.

"The rule means someone who mother fucking works here," he says and Karkat groans, "what?"

"I am fucking tired and I have only been here for two hours," he says then sits up in the chair, "so why don't we fucking get down to why you are letting me take the test when I am only going through a six day training course."

Grand smiles, sharp as ever, "it is called your mother fucking dad, you are his mother fuckin son. You have already beaten his and your older brother's old records, just like a Vantas should."

Karkat sighs and scowls at him, "so I am just here to take the fucking title as top hunter or something?"

"Exactly," he says smiling, "tomorrow you will start on your uniform for when you pass the test."

"And if I fucking fail?" Karkat asks and Grand laughs.

"Then we keep ya here till ya pass it," he says seriously, "you too Gamzee."

He nods seriously, "room number?" Karkat asks.

Grand just gives them schedules, "follow those mother fuckers and get in uniform. I change my mind, go make them now!" He barks, "dismissed!" They both leave to the clothing department.

Karkat and Gamzee walk in to see several girls looking and clothes and they start looking, Karkat grabs a brown shirt, brown pants with one red line down the sides, a brown trench coat with a hood on it, and a long sleeved red shirt to wear under the brown one if he wants to. He grabs the bright red fabric paint, scissors, paper, tap, and a paint brush. The brown trench coat is ripped and has some holes at the bottom of it but Karkat doesn't care.

Everyone watches him; he cuts out his design then taps it to the shirt. The Design looks like a cut with three lines of blood coming out of it. He paints the red fabric pain on until it is very bright and he can't see the shirt under it. He pulls off the paper and rips it up then throws it away. He puts away the scissors, paint brush, and paint then sits at the table with his clothes.

"Hey Karbro!" Gamzee says and walks over with purple tights on with a dark purple shirt on and what looks like underwear over the tights and he has a boner.

"Gamzee Makara!" He shrieks, "Change now!" Gamzee runs away quickly. He walks back wearing something different, Karkat sounded so pissed.

"Well?" Karkat looks at him, he is wearing a long, long sleeved black shirt with a with a purple Capricorn sign on the stomach of the shirt, a black vest with horizontal purple strips on it and a popped out collar, baggy black pants that hug his ankles and have hollow purple circles on them, and purple and black stripped long gloves over his shirt. They are fingerless gloves and he has a club in his hand. He has on black boots with steel on the bottoms of them and over his toes and heels on the outside of the shoe.

Karkat examines him, "face paint fuck ass," he says and Gamzee smiles as he paints his face quickly, "perfect."

"Hell yeah mother fucker!" He says and looks at Karkat's, "nice choice bro but the coat is tattered," he picks it up, "I'll get ya a new one."

"I want that one," Karkat says and takes it from him. Karkat puts it on so no one can take it as he waits for his shirt to dry.

A girl walks over, "hi," she says, "you the boy who ran the obstacle course in less than a minute right?" Karkat nods.

"Karkat Vantas," he stands up and shakes her hand.

"Jane Crocker," she says, she looks like a female John. She is wearing a blue shirt and a blue jean skirt, "this is my last year, you?"

"Oh, it's my first and last year, week actually," he says, "I am taking the next test actually."

She looks at him shocked, "how? I have never seen you here before now and someone with your skill level had to train somewhere. Are you a transfer?"

Karkat shakes his head, "I trained myself," he says, "my dad used to be a hunter with my brother but they were killed. I really didn't want to take on the fucking family business but they convinced me otherwise," Karkat points up at the cameras.

"God?" She asks, "Or did the demons come back and attack you? Did you lose someone else? I am so sorry," she says and hugs him.

Karkat freezes and slowly hugs her back, 'what the fuck?' He mouths and Gamzee shrugs.

"Hey, Karkat!" John runs in screaming, "hands off my cousin!" Karkat literally jumps back from Jane like she is burning him.

"I am not getting involved with the rest of your fucked up family!" Karkat growls at him, "I don't need any more fuck asses knocking at my door in the middle of the night!"

"What! That is why you were reported?!" She asks looking at John.

"That was me," Gamzee says proud of himself, "next time ya screw with a mother fucker, screw with one that doesn't have a demon proof apartment."

"Really?" John asks and Karkat nods.

"Salt at all enters, rock salt shot gun by the door, and a spell on my home that doesn't let normal or lesser demons in unless you invite them in. Which is why I didn't fucking invite you in," Karkat says, "now my uniform is done drying," Karkat says and goes into a changing room and comes out with his new uniform on.

"Wow," John says, "nice but the coat."

"It is meant to look like that John," Jane says before Karkat can. Karkat picks up a pair of silver sickles with black handle.

"Gamzee, let's go train," Karkat turns quickly to the door and his jacket flies up some like he is in an anime. Dirk would have been so proud of him at that moment.

"Right," Gamzee runs after him with his clubs.

**Hoped you liked it! ^.^**

**Until next time 69**


End file.
